jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk
DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk (z ang. Smoki z DreamWorks: Odbudowa Berk) — gra mobilna, stworzona przy współpracy DreamWorks Animation Studios z deweloperem Ludia. Zagrać w nią można na urządzeniu z systemem iOS i Android oraz na komputerze (portal społecznościowy Facebook). Głównym celem gry jest odbudowanie wioski wikingów na wyspie Berk po jednym z incydentów, w którym udział brały smoki. Sterowanie * - akcja Opis Gra Dragons: Rise of Berk łączy w sobie elementy gry budowlanej z hodowlaną, w końcu przecież jakoś musimy wytresować swoje smoki. Gracze wykonują zadania pozwalające krok po kroku na odbudowę wioski. Można również wybrać na poszukiwania nowych smoczych jaj. Towarzyszyć nam będzie Szczerbatek. Zarówno ten smok jak i inne smoki mogą być ulepszane z biegiem czasu dzięki karmieniu rybami, a także regularnym tresurom na Arenie, co odblokowuje dodatkowe akcje. Im silniejsza będzie nasza Nocna Furia, tym dalej będziemy mogli latać w poszukiwaniu smoczych jaj. Pozostałe smoki mogą zostać użyte do zbierania drewna i ryb wokół wioski, czyli dwóch głównych walut używanych w Rise of Berk, dzięki którym zakończymy większość zadań. Budynki także mogą być ulepszane, aby zwiększać ich pojemność i zdolność produkcyjną. Surowców na pewno nie będzie brakować, bo rozmieszczone zostały aż na 25 unikalnych wyspach. W grze będziemy mogli zebrać około 12 najsławniejszych smoków z filmu, ale niektóre z nich dostępne są jedynie po wydaniu waluty premium, czyli prawdziwych pieniędzy. Waluta ta może być także użyta do przyśpieszenia wielu akcji, zadań czy budowy. Gra wnosi wiele nowych gatunków smoków oraz znane już nam, choć w innych kolorach niezwykłe smoki "Titan Dragons" Podstawowe elementy gry *15px|link=Drewno (ang. wood) - zdobywać je mogą wytresowane smoki w tartaku (ang. Sawmill), a także Szczerbatek podczas swoich eksploracji. Drewno nabyć można także w sklepie, płacąc runami. *15px|link=Ryby (ang. fish) - zdobywać je mogą wytresowane smoki w rybim baraku (ang. Fish Hut), a także Szczerbatek podczas swoich eksploracji. Ryby nabyć można także w sklepie, płacąc runami. *15px|link=Runy (ang. runes) - zdobyć je może Szczerbatek podczas eksploracji. Runy są także nagrodami za misje, rozdawane przez wikingów oraz zdobywa się je także za usuwanie kamieni. Możliwe jest również nabycie monet przelewem bankowym za złotówki. *15px|link=Wikingowie (ang. Vikings) - stawiając domki w wiosce Berk, jednocześnie zapełniamy ją wikingami. Ludzie są niezbędni do usuwania drzew oraz kamieni, a także do budowania smoczych zagród czy odblokowywania niektórych miejsc. Kolekcje Od czasu jednej z aktualizacji w grze pojawiają się kolekcje (Collections). Polegają one na zbieraniu różnorodnych przedmiotów, a następnie wymianie ich na smoki. Przedmioty można zdobywać między innymi podczas eksploracji Szczerbatka oraz bitew z flotą Łupieżców. Przedmioty do kolekcji to między innymi: *skrzynki *pliki papierów *buty *koła zębate *metalowe tarcze *muszle *pochwy na noże *żółwie skorupy *metalowe ochraniacze *dzbanki *grzebienie *kotwice *srebrne przypinki *złote przypinki *hełmy *kufle *torby *rozgwiazdy *inne przedmioty; okazjonalne; Zebranie określonej ilości danych przedmiotów pozwala wymieniać je na następujące obiekty: *bojowy Koszmar Ponocnik - 10 kół zębatych (następnie inne smoki bojowe za coraz to większą cenę); *egzotyczny Thunderpede - 3 metalowe tarcze, 3 muszle, 3 pochwy, 3 żółwie skorupy, 3 metalowe ochraniacze, 3 dzbanki; *1.500.000 ryb - 2 grzebienie, 1 kotwica, 8 srebrnych przypinek, 2 muszle, 1 hełm; *762.000 drewna - 2 grzebienie, 2 złote przypinki, 10 kufli, 2 torby; *33 runy - 2 grzebienie, 1 kotwica, 6 rozgwiazd, 1 hełm I wiele, wiele innych. Miejsca Miejsca na Berk Miejsca poświęcone wyłącznie wikingom: *'Berk' - podstawowa lokalizacja, w której budujemy naszą osadę. *'Meade Hall' (Twierdza) - wydrążona w zboczu góry twierdza, można ją rozbudowywać i dzięki temu robiąc miejsce dla większej ilości wikingów w wiosce. By rozbudowywać budowlę, należy dbać o jak najwyższe poziomy rozwoju swoich smoków. Większa ilość wikingów w wiosce umożliwia umieszczanie większej ilości smoków i budynków na wyspie oraz odblokowywanie nowych części wyspy. Miejsca poświęcone smokom i ich tresurze: *'Hangar' - zielona budowla, w tym miejscu można przechowywać wyklute smoki, dla których nie ma jeszcze miejsca w wiosce. Po zimowej aktualizacji można je tam trenować i karmić. *'Smocza Akademia' (ang. Academy) - można tam tresować swoje smoki, umożliwiając im osiąganie kolejnych poziomów. * Sanktuarium Valki '(ang. Valka Sanctuary) - można tam podobnie jak w Akademii trenować smoki, które osiągnęły poziom 51. Po wytrenowaniu smok staje się Tytanem. Sanktuarium można odbudować za 599 run lub za pomocą jednego smoka posiadającego poziom 51. Budynki, w których smoki zdobywają elementy niezbędne do rozwoju wyspy: *'Samwill (Tartak) - niewielki budynek obok lasu, w tym miejscu smoki mogą zdobywać drewno. Domyślnie jest tam miejsce tylko dla jednego smoka, jednak można je rozbudowywać, dzięki czemu drewno może zbierać kilka smoków na raz. *'Fish hut' (Rybi Barak) - chatka nad morzem, w tym miejscu smoki mogą łowić ryby. Domyślnie jest tam miejsce tylko dla jednego smoka, jednak można je rozbudowywać, dzięki czemu ryby łowić może kilka smoków na raz. Domy lub inne obiekty należące do głównych bohaterów: *'Hiccup's house' - budowla położona obok twierdzy. Jedyną interakcją w tej budowli jest wysyłanie Szczerbatka na misje oraz karmienie go. Po kliknięciu na domek pojawia się po prostu podpis Toothless. *'Astrid's house' - początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Wichury. *'Snotlout's house' - początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Hakokła. *'Fishleg's House' - początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Sztukamięs. *'Ruffnut&Tuffnut's house' - początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość zakupu Jota i Wyma. *'Eret's Boat' - początkowo jest on zablokowany, jednak po jego wybudowaniu zyskujemy możliwość przeprowadzania misji z udziałem Ereta. *'Gothi's Hut' - nie trzeba go odblokowywać, jego obecność umożliwia przeprowadzanie misji z udziałem Gothi. *'Tartak' - niewielki budynek położony obok lasu, gdzie smoki mogą zdobywać drewno. Budowle, które możemy postawić w wiosce, posiadając odpowiedni poziom oraz ilość runów: *50px|link=Viking Shack - najmniejsza z możliwych budowli, w których mieszkają wikingowie (1 osoba). *50px|link=Viking Hut - budowla, w której mieści się 2 wikingów. *50px|link=Weather Vane - budowla, w której mieści się 3 wikingów. *50px|link=Viking House - budowla, w której mieści się 5 wikingów. *50px|link=Viking Cabin - budowla, w której mieści się 10 wikingów. *50px|link=Windmill - budowla, w której mieści się 12 wikingów. *50px|link=Grooming Station - budowla, w której mieści się 20 wikingów. *50px|link=Viking Hearth - budowla, w której mieści się 25 wikingów. *left|50px|link=Viking Lodge - budowla, w której mieści się 50 wikingów. *'Blacksmith' - budowla, w której mieści się 74 wikingów. *'Town Square' - budowla, w któej mieści się 115 wikingów. *'Water Tower' - budowla, w której mieści się 158 wikingów. *Wiking Villa - budowla, w której mieści się 220 wikingów Lokalizacje stałe Poniżej są lokalizacje, w których znajdują się jaja smoków do znalezienia. W grze co pewien czas pojawiają się lokalizacje udostępnione podczas specjalnej okazji, w których można bezpłatnie znaleźć legendarnych przedstawicieli rozmaitych gatunków. *'Lava-Lout Island' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Koszmara Ponocnika; *'Bedrock Bluffs' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Gronkiel. *'Meathead Islands' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Straszliwiec Straszliwy. *'Unlandable Cove' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Wrzeniec, Koszmar Ponocnik oraz Straszliwiec Straszliwy; *'Raven Point' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Zaduśnego Zdecha. *'Bashem' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Szeptozgon, Straszliwiec Straszliwy oraz Gronkiel; *'Dragon's Nest' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Śmiertnik Zębacz, Szeptozgon oraz Koszmar Ponocnik. *'Skullien Isle' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Koślawy Mruk, Wrzeniec oraz Straszliwiec Straszliwy. *'Badmist Mountain' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Sidlarz, Wrzeniec oraz Gronkiel. *'Great West Ocean' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Ostrykieł oraz Zaduśny Zdech. *'Wild Dragon Cliff' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Hackatoo, Ostrykieł oraz Zaduśny Zdech. *'Cliff of Eternity' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Drzewokos i Sidlarz, a także smoka o imieniu Stokehead. *'Horrendous Point' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Zmiennoskrzydły, Śmiertnik Zębacz oraz Szeptozgon. *'Inner Ocean' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Shockjaw, Koślawy Mruk oraz Zaduśny Zdech. *'Isles of Doom' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, Zmiennoskrzydły oraz Drzewokos. *'Black Heart Bay' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Gromogrzmot, Śmiertnik Zębacz oraz Shockjaw, a także smoków o imieniu Thornado, Bim, Bam i Bom. *'Eel Island' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Tajfumerang, Hackatoo oraz Sidlarz, a także smoka o imieniu Płomień (specjalna okazja). *'Sundering Wastes' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Kroplorwij oraz Shockjaw. *'The Long Beach' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Sliquifiera. *'Shivering Shores '- jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Marazmor oraz Zmiennoskrzydły. *'The Little Isles' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Thunderpede oraz Tajfumeranga. *'Caliban Caves '- jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Hotburple, Drzewokos oraz Hackatoo. *'Drenchwood Forest' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Szponiak, Thunderpede oraz Sliquifier. *'Dragon Graveyard' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Gnatochrup, Gromogrzmot oraz Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. *'The Woods That Howled' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Rumblehorn, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy oraz Tajfumerang. *'Isle of Night' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Stormcutter, Hotburple oraz Szponiak. *'Wrecker's Reef' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Wandersmok, Marazmor czy Szponiak. *'Burned Toe Beach' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Sand Wraith. *'Bloodsplit Bay' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Seashocker. *'Eternitree'- jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Sweet Death. *'Dark Deep' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Tide Glider. *'Fireworm Island' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Księżniczki Ognioglist; *'Sullen Sea' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Submarippera. *'Icy Wastes' - jedna z lokazacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Woolly Howla, Stormcuttera oraz Wandersmoka. *'Itchy Armpit' - jedna z lokalizacji, z której szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Shivertootha, Thunderpede oraz Sliquifiera. Lokalizacje okazjonalne Oprócz wyżej wymienionych lokalizacji, w grze regularnie, na pewien okres (zazwyczaj na kilka dni, jednak czasem na kilka godzin lub na kilkadziesiąt dni) pojawiają się lokalizacje okazjonalne, w których szukać można unikatowych smoków. Miejsca te rzadko powtarzają się, zazwyczaj pojawiają się zupełnie nowe. Oto niektóre z tych lokalizacji: *'Pointy Point' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Tajfumerang, a także smoka o imieniu Płomień. *'Dragon Island' - jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj smoków takich jak Śmiertnik Zębacz, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, a także smoka o imieniu Thornado. *'Misty Backwoods '- jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj takich smoków jak Drzewokos, a także smoka o imieniu Stokehead. *'Isle of the Quiet Life' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Królowej Ognioglist, a prócz tego jaj Hackatoo oraz Shockjawa. *'Perilous Paradise '- jedna z lokalizacji, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Sword Stealera. *'Wildwood Shores' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Rumblehorna. *'Marsh of the Mad' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Zguby Hoffersonów, a także jaj Shockjawa. *'Puffin Point' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Pupila Gothi, a także jaj Sweet Deatha. *'Cliff of Forever '- lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Thumpa oraz jaj Kroplowija. *'Dark Harbor' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Nemezis Pyskacza, a także jaj Wandersmoka oraz Gnatochrupa. *'Towering Timberlands' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Kiełohaka, a także jaj Szeptozgona oraz Wrzeńca. *'Uglythug Lands '- lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Desert Wraitha, a także jaj Hotburple'a. *'Outcast Island' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Groundsplitter, a także jaj Tide Glidera. *'Madman's Gully' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Thornada, a także jaj Rumblehorna oraz Gromogrzmota. *'Mount Villainy '- lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Spryciuli, a także jaj Śmiertnika Zębacza. *'Perilous Plateau '- lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Łba, a także jaj Wrzeńca. *'Knucklebone Knoll '- lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Gromogrzmota. *'Evening Bay' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Thunderpede. *'Everfrost Forest' - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaj Wooly Howl oraz Groncicle. * Baldur's Table - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Bima oraz jaj Gromogrzmota. * Frigg's Hearth - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Bama oraz jaj Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. * Heimdallr's Hill - lokalizacja, w której Szczerbatek poszukuje jaja Boma oraz jaj Tajfumeranga. * Queen's Cove * Blighted Bog - Na tej wyspie można znaleźć jaja Tajfumerangów oraz unikalnego Gromogrzmota - Bama. * Cove of Dawn - Na tej wyspie można napotkać smoki, takie jak Submarippery, Księżniczki Ognioglist i Woolly Howle. * Mother's Shield - W miejscu tym można znaleźć jajo Gruffa oraz innego przedstawiciela gatunku Koślawy Mruk. * Loki's Howl - Na tej wyspie można spotkać Zębirogi Zamkogłowe oraz ich wyjątkowego przedstawiciela - Partnerkę Jota i Wyma. * Chocolate Falls - Na tej wyspie można znaleźć jaja Zmiennoskrzydłego oraz jajo Kiełohaka. * Quaking Cavern - Na tej wyspie można znaleźć jaja Zaduśnych Zdechów, a także jajo poznanego, nazwanego i wytresowanego smoka z gatunku Koślawy Mruk o imieniu Gruff. * Ship Graveyard - Na tej wyspie można spotkać Rumblehorny oraz wyjątkowego przedstawiciela gatunku Thunderclaw - Rumpusa. * Frosttip Peaks - Na tej wyspie można napotkać Koślawe Mruki oraz Zaduśne Zdechy. * Montreal - Na tej wyspie można spotkać Shockjawy oraz Drzewokosy, a także ich unikatowego przedstawiciela Soaring Sidekicka. Smoki Wszystkie smoki, niezależnie od tego, czy są to wytresowane już przez smoczych jeźdźców wierzchowce, czy wyklute ze znalezionych podczas misji jaj stworzenia, wymagają karmienia oraz tresowania. Dzięki temu rozwijają się i przechodzą na coraz to wyższe poziomy, pozwalające im zdobywanie nowych umiejętności, udoskonalanie już nabytych, a także odblokowywanie wielu innych opcji. Każdy ze smoków posiada kilka stadiów rozwoju, w zależności od poziomu. Owe stadia to po kolei: # Poziom 0 - jajo (egg) # Poziom 1-2 - pisklę (baby) # Poziom 3-12 - dziecko (juvenile) # Poziom 13-30 - nastolatek (teen) # Poziom 31-51 - dorosły (adult) # Poziom 52-do końca - tytan (titan) Poniżej znajduje się lista smoków dostępnych do tresowania w grze: *'Szczerbatek' (ang. Toothless) - obecny w grze od samego początku. Jego jedynym zadaniem są podróże i zdobywanie podczas nich ryb, pieniędzy, drewna, smoczych jaj oraz przedmiotów do kolekcji. Gatunki smoków Gatunki smoków, których jaj można poszukiwać dzięki Szczerbatkowi po osiągnięciu określonego poziomu lub które można kupić za runy. Niektóre z nich są od czasu do czasu dostępne w specjalnych promocjach, podczas których można je kupić za niższą cenę. Smoki te to: Unikatowe smoki Dostępne zawsze Należące do głównych bohaterów smoki, które można kupić wyłącznie po wcześniejszym wybudowaniu domów ich właścicieli: Prócz tych smoków, można zdobyć także inne, legendarne smoki, które chociaż raz pojawiły się w serialu lub filmach. Dzielą się one na dwie grupy: smoki, które można kupić w dowolnym momencie, oraz te, które sa udostępniane tylko podczas specjalnych okazji. Smoki dostępne cały czas to: Okazjonalne Smoki, które pojawiają się wyłącznie podczas specjalnych okazji, to: Legendarne smoki Poza tymi smokami, po aktualizacji w maju 2015 roku w grze regularnie pojawiają się legendarne smoki, dające nam specjalne możliwości. Są to: Grupy smoków W grze występuje wiele odrębnych grup smoków, gromadzących gatunki smoków. Podstawowe rodzaje smoków dostępnych w grze to: *pospolite (ang. common) *rzadkie (ang. rare) *ograniczone (ang. scarce) *ekskluzywne (ang. exclusive) *unikatowe (ang. unique) *legendarne (ang. legendary) Do pozostałych grup należą: *Smoki bojowe (ang. battle) *Smoki egzotyczne (ang. exotic) *Smoki brutalne (ang. brutal) *Smoki ziemne (ang. seedling) *Smoki pierwotne (ang. primar) *Smoki wygnane (ang. exiled) Bohaterowie Obecni w grze bohaterowie mają za zadanie rozdawanie misji, w których zdobywać można ryby, drewno oraz monety, a także komentowanie budowy wyspy i wprowadzenie gracza do gry. Są to: *'Czkawka' (ang. Hiccup) *'Astrid' *'Stoick Ważki' (ang. Stoick the Vast) *'Pyskacz Gbur' (ang. Gobber the Belch) *'Śledzik' (ang. Fishlegs) *'Sączysmark' (ang. Snotlout) *'Sączyślin' (ang. Spitelout) *'Mieczyk' i Szpadka (ang. Tuffnut and Ruffnut) *'Gruby' i Wiadro (ang. Mulch and Bucket) *'Gothi' *'Pleśniak' (ang. Mildew) *'Eret' *'Valka' *'Albrecht Perfidny' (ang. Alvin the Treacherous) * Drago Krwawdoń (ang. Drago Bludvist) Tryb bojowy W grze dostępny jest tryb bojowy (Battle Mode). Jest to nawiązanie do serialowego wątku wojny między Wandalami a Łupieżcami. Zarządzana przez nas wyspa Berk jest regularnie atakowana przez flotę Albrechta Perfidnego (nowa misja pojawia się dwie lub pięć minut po zakończeniu poprzedniej, w przypadku rozpoczęcia nowej serii misji, następna pojawia się dopiero dzień po poprzedniej). Od 51 bitwy wyspę atakuje Drago Krwawdoń. Zadaniem gracza jest walka z flotą z użyciem mieszkających na wyspie smoków. Wszystkie smoki dzielą się na następujące typy: *Smoki Zniszczenia (ang. Damage Dragons) - mają potężny ogień i sieją zniszczenie; *Smoki Zdrowia (ang. Health Dragons) - są odporniejsze na pociski wyrzucane przez statki; *Smoki Zasięgu (ang.'' Range Dragons'') - strzelają z najdalszych odległości, co pozwala im unikać ataków ze statków. Każdy ze smoków ma określoną liczbę punktów w trzech kategoriach: zdrowie, zniszczenie oraz zasięg. Do każdej bitwy można wysłać maksymalnie 5 smoków (w zależności od poziomu twierdzy, liczba smoków, które można wysłać, wzrasta). By rozpocząc bitwę, należy przeznaczyć drewno, którego ilość zależy od poziomu bitwy. Walka zaczyna się 30-sekundową obserwacją floty (ang. Scout). Gracz ma określoną liczbę punktów energii, którą wykorzystuje w trzech opcjach: wysłaniu smoków do walki, uderzeniu ogniem w wybrany statek oraz skierowaniu smoków na konkretny statek. Nowe punkty zyskuje się po zniszczeniu każdego ze statków. Na wyspie znajduje się katapulta. Można jej użyć podczas walki. W tym celu należy kliknąć na ikonkę w dolnym, prawym rogu przedstawiającą płonącą kulę. Następnie trzeba wybrać statek, który chce się zniszczyć. Można także posłać płonącą strzałę, by skierować swoje smoki na konkretny statek. W zależności od poziomu bitwy, można ulepszać swoją katapultę, by tworzyła większe zniszczenia podczas trybu bojowego. Smoki zawsze atakują statek znajdujący się najbliżej. Każda łódź ma swój pasek "zdrowia", podobnie jak smoki. Statki niszczy się dzięki smokom oraz kulom ognia, a dopiero zniszczenie głównego statku należącego do Albrechta kończy grę. Na górze znajduje się zielony pasek z trzema kluczami - z każdym uderzeniem armii na wyspę kulą ognia traci się część paska, a wraz z nim klucze. Im wcześniej bitwa zostanie zakończona sukcesem, tym więcej kluczy się otrzymuje. Po zakończeniu gry pojawiają się cztery skrzynie i w zależności od liczby zdobytych kluczy, tyle samo skrzyń można otworzyć. Nagrodami są: *drewno *ryby *przedmioty do kolekcji *runy Ciekawostki *W tej grze pojawiają się nowe gatunki, które nie pojawiły się lub nie zostały nazwane w filmach ani serialu. *Najdroższym smokiem do zakupienia jest Smoczyca ze Shreka za 17,000 run, a drugim po niej jest Chmuroskok Valki za 12 500 run (Oczywiście nie licząc wszystkich bojowych i egzotycznych smoków z kolekcji). *Gdy włączymy grę to czasami grafika smoków może się jeszcze ładować. Kiedy wejdziemy w tryb bitwy i zagramy "nie załadowanymi" smokami gra się zatnie. W przypadku jednego "nie załadowanego" smoka będzie on niewidoczny (zostanie jedynie pasek życia) i nie będzie mógł strzelać do statków ale będzie podatny na obrażenia. * W grze można spotkać rzadki błąd - czasami pojawia się nam nieskończona ilość run, jednak nie można ich wydać. Błąd znika po jakimś czasie. * Podczas ładowania gry (aktualizacja walentynkowa 2015) w tle widać Smoczycę (lewy, górny róg). * Po majowej aktualizacji mamy możliwość wyhodowania legendarnych smoków (Zielona Śmierć, Krzykozgon, Oszołomostrach i Foreverwing), które posiadają unikalne umiejętności poszukiwania przedmiotów do kolekcji. Zobacz też Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk